


TEN YEARS ALONE

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Declarations Of Love, FC Barcelona, Happy Ending, M/M, Separations, Tears, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Peut-être que Matthijs a eu du mal à s'habituer à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait allait le quitter. Peut-être parce que ça ne change pas grand-chose pas vrai ? D'en faire tout un plat ou de juste prétendre aller bien.





	TEN YEARS ALONE

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : 10 years alone de The Moth & The Flame

**_T E N   Y E A R S   A L O N E_ **

** đε Јơηg & đε Łιgτ **

**Dix ans seul**  
**T'ont laissé faible comme tu l'as connu**  
**Dix ans seul**  
**T'ont appris à marcher par toi-même**  
  


Peut-être que Matthijs a eu du mal à s'habituer à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait allait le quitter. Peut-être parce que ça ne change pas grand-chose pas vrai ? D'en faire tout un plat ou de juste prétendre aller bien.

Non, il ne va pas pleurer que son petit-ami ait décidé de s'en aller sans lui parler, il ne dira rien de plus. Même s'il sait bien que ce n'est pas juste la fin de leur collaboration en tant que coéquipiers qui s'annonce.

C'est la fin de leur couple.

Ils ont été clairs l'un avec l'autre dès le début de leur relation, ils ne sont pas doués dans les relations à distance. Il sait qu'ils vont s'y essayer, ils vont se parler les soirs, manquant les contacts quotidiens et les réveils ensemble.

Peut-être qu'ils se verront de temps à autre. Des rencontres, des matchs, des weekends qui s'organisent et qui sont si courts et si chers payés quand ils vont savoir le temps qu'ils mettent à les préparer.

Et en équipe nationale ! Ne jamais oublier l'équipe nationale. Là où ils passeront de vrais jours ensemble, à jouer de nouveau l'un à côté de l'autre. Il sait déjà que ces moments vont faire mal, très mal. Lui rappeler une époque révolue.

Puis un jour la distance va s'installer, petit à petit. Son petit-ami va s'habituer à son équipe, à sa ville, se fera de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles connaissances. Les appels, les messages vont s'espacer. Et un jour ce sera fini.

Il ne veut pas y penser. Il vide juste ce casier comme si c'était n'importe lequel, ne sourcille pas devant ses propres équipiers qui lui demandent s'il va bien.

Après tout il va bien.

Ce n'est vraiment pas un drame si Frenkie l'a quitté pour aller au Barça sans même lui en avoir parlé avant. Non.

Quand ce dernier est venu le lui dire, il n'a même pas tenté de le dissuader. Il l'a vu, dans ses yeux, cette étincelle d'espoir et d'impatience qui commençait à faiblir, ici, à l'Ajax. Il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir ...

Se briser en mille morceaux. S'adapter à l'idée d'être seul à présent. Leur appartement qu'ils ont toujours partagé lui paraît si vide, il finit par songer à le quitter mais n'en a même pas le courage. C'est dur.

Il arrive à combler le silence en quelque sorte. Toujours quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'y penser. Le soir vient. La saison 2019-2020 a commencé sans qu'il n'ait encore quitté son club, il va y rester une année de plus avant de prendre une décision.

Après un été doux, c'est étrange.

Ses amis qui jouent toujours avec lui continuent de l'interroger. Donny lui semble toujours si inquiet. Il a le cœur gonflé d'affection. Ce qui comble un peu le vide laissé par son très cher et tendre.

Malgré tout, cela ne passe pas certaines de ses barrières. Et au fond, une certitude qui continue de peser. Il avance seul sur sa voie.  
  


_— Arrêteeee !_

_— Tu es vraiment nul à Fifa. Heureusement que tu te débrouilles mieux en vrai, hein._

_— Frenkie ... tu tiens réellement à ce que je me venge ?_

_— Peut-être que je n'attends que ça depuis le début ?_

 

_Matthijs relève la tête, un peu étonné de tant d'audace et trouve son petit-ami en train de lui offrir un clin d'œil appuyé. Il a un sourire lubrique et laisse tombe sa manette de PS4 et monte sur son coéquipier._

 

_— Mat' ..._

 

_Ses mains passent sous son t-shirt et il commence à déposer une rangée de baisers dans le cou de celui qu'il aime. Un gémissement finit par s'échapper de la bouche de ce dernier et il se sent satisfait._

 

_— Tu devrais vraiment- Hé !_

 

_Il est soudainement poussé sur le côté et atterrit doucement sur le dos tandis que c'est Frenkie qui s'assoit sur lui cette fois. Ils s'embrassent avec langueur dans un bonheur total et ils finissent tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre._

 

_— Je vais quitter Ajax cet été._

 

_La surprise le prend et il se redresse sur ses coudes pour l'observer avec stupeur. Un fond de désespoir se dresse dans sa voix._

 

_— Pour aller où ?_

_— Au FC Barcelone si je peux. Je pense qu'il est temps que je vois de nouveaux horizons, prendre de l'expérience, tu comprends ?_

 

_Non._

_Oui._

_Il ne sait pas._

_C'est juste douloureux._  
  


**Tout est plus dur quand tu es parti**  
**Comme dormir par exemple**  
**Être éveillé**  
**Lisant la page disant que tu reviendrais à la maison**  
**Il y a une lumière qui appelle ton nom**  
**Au loin**  
  


Il y a un petit mot que Frenkie a laissé avant de partir. Une lettre. Une qu'il aimerait brûler même s'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Ils revivront ici dès que les pauses internationales arriveront. Ou dès que l'été arrivera. Est-ce qu'ils repartiront ensemble cette fois encore ? Est-ce qu'ils tiendront jusque là ?

Les mots l'effleurent, le déchirent. Ceux qui ont été laissé. Il a l'impression affreuse de ne pas avoir été assez et il sait que ce n'est pas vraiment ça; ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il est parti. Il y pense quand même.

Il a aussi du mal à dormir parfois, du mal à combler l'absence à côté de lui. Il fait de terribles crises d'insomnies qui ne se calment que rarement. Il n'en parle pas.

Septembre, date de leurs prochains matchs. Là où ils se reverront. Quelque chose qui pèse peut-être trop sur lui.

Et le voilà encore une nuit. Réveillé au moment où il devrait dormir. A ne rien faire, juste réfléchir encore et encore. De quoi le rendre fou ou juste malade de tristesse.

Il reprend encore une fois la lettre laissée qu'il a trouvée après leur au revoir et avoir compris que tout changeait à jamais.

Il était rentré chez lui, en pleurs, sans personne pour le consoler. S'était effondré à peine passé la porte et son cœur s'était douloureusement serré en voyant le message.   
Pas que ce qu'il ait lu lui ait fait beaucoup plaisir.

Cause de ses insomnies, si cruel et pourtant il l'aime tellement. Frenkie. Rien de plus.

C'est dur de toujours prétendre aller bien quand tout ce qu'il a envie c'est d'une étreinte d'une personne qui est trop loin de lui pour la lui donner.

Mais il doit être fort. Plus fort. Arrêter de plier sous sa tristesse. Il en est convaincu. Juste un petit peu.

Il appelle son nom. Manque sa présence dans la maison. Tout paraît trop vite évidemment maintenant qu'il est si désespérément seul ici.  
  


_L̶i̶e̶f̶d̶e̶_ ,  _Matthijs,_

 _J̶e̶ ̶v̶o̶u̶d̶r̶a̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶'̶e̶x̶c̶u̶s̶e̶r̶_   _Je sais, je suis parti. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre je suis loin._  
_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rédiger parce que je manque de talent quand il s'agit d'utiliser les mots et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._  
_Pardonne-moi. Je suis sûr que tu dois te morfondre de mon départ._  
_Je t'aime, rien ne pourrait changer ça._  
_Et l'idée de te quitter est un crève-cœur mais je veux changer._  
_Expérimenter de nouveaux horizons plutôt que de rester toujours ici._ ̶ _p̶e̶u̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶i̶ ̶j̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶'̶é̶l̶o̶i̶g̶n̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶i̶.̶_  
_À un moment, sûrement l'année prochaine si ce n'est pas cette année, tu partiras toi aussi. Alors tu dois comprendre mon point de vue._  
_Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va plus se voir._ _L̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶o̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶t̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶u̶c̶o̶u̶p̶ ̶p̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶u̶s̶.̶_ _C'est sûr que des choses vont changer mais on se retrouvera toujours en équipe nationale._  
_On y arrivera d'une manière ou d'une autre._  
̶ _T̶u̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶q̶u̶e̶s̶ ̶d̶é̶j̶à̶.̶_   _Je ne sais pas ce que la distance fera à notre couple. Accepte juste mon choix, laisse-moi m'en aller._

 _Frenkie._  


**Dix ans seul**  
**Parfois je sens que tu as besoin d'âme**  
**Dix ans seul**  
**Tu te tiens ici mais ne dis rien**  
**Dix ans seul**  
**Tout ce temps passé avec toi**  
  
  


Matthijs ne sait jamais le pire dans cette lettre à chaque fois qu'il l'a relit. Est-ce que ce sont ces mots qui ont été barrés qui signifient tellement ? Ou est-ce que c'est le fait que ce soit Frenkie lui-même qui voit déjà la fin de leur couple ?

Des cicatrices ancrées dans son cœur. Il saigne de l'intérieur. Il n'a personne sur qui rejeter la faute à part lui et personne non plus à qui partager toute sa douleur.

C'est vrai, il a envisagé d'en parler à ses coéquipiers. N'importe lequel. Il sait qu'ils auraient tous été heureux de l'écouter et de l'orienter, tous heureux qu'il se fie à eux. Mais il ne peut juste pas faire ça.

Auto-destructeur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il a pensé, leur correspondance tient mieux le coup. Ils arrivent à garder plusieurs appels par semaine bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il voit la progression de son ex-équipier à Barcelone, il ressent de la tristesse.

Il essaie d'éviter les vidéos de ce dernier publiées sur Youtube, essaie d'éviter même son compte Instagram. Mais ce n'est pas facile et il reste, et restera, toujours un peu inquiet pour son petit-ami. Ça ne s'en ira jamais vraiment.

Les messages sont aussi souvent plus faciles que les appels ou les faces caméras. Parce que c'est dur de prétendre et de cacher des sentiments aussi tumultueux et contradictoires à l'une des personnes qui le connaît le plus.

Il sourit doucement. Les étoiles sont toujours là dans les yeux de l'autre néerlandais quand il évoque ce qu'il fait aux entraînements, les personnes avec qui il parle. Si fier. Si fier et magnifique.

Puis l'instant se finit, son écran s'éteint et c'est comme un retour à la réalité.

Il est seul dans son appartement aux lumières éteintes. La ville défile derrière la baie-vitrée et lui donne l'impression qu'il est l'unique à être figé dans le temps, dans le passé. Si seulement il pouvait avancer.

Comment avancer ici ? Le logis aux mille souvenirs ? Il a des flashs dans chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Des recettes de cuisines qui ont mal tourné, des parties de Fifa difficiles pour lui mais pleines de rires ou des soirées Netflix avec popcorn, des douches en chanson l'un contre l'autre, les siestes longues ou les nuits où il tenait Frenkie contre lui ...

Tous les endroits où ils ont fait l'amour ?  
  


_— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on prenne un appartement ensemble ?_

_— Même pas pour le plaisir de me voir me promener nu sous un tablier ?_

 

_Matthijs s'arrête un instant de contempler la chambre pour se retourner et reluquer de haut en bas Frenkie, considérant l'offre. Ils ne sont même pas encore en couple mais cela fait longtemps que leur simple amitié a tourné en un flirt qui n'est pas innocent du tout._

 

_— J'avoue que ça peut être tentant._

_— Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'ici ?_

 

_Son coéquipier se promène de quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit. Ce à quoi il s'est moins attendu c'est qu'il soit entraîné avec ce dernier. Il tombe directement sur lui._

 

_— Tu peux visualiser ce que tu me feras dans notre lit ?_

_— Ah, parce que c'est notre lit maintenant ?_

_— J'aime beaucoup cet appartement. Il a quelque chose qui nous ressemble. Un peu de-_

_— Singularité ? Ouais._

 

_Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de son aîné qui embrasse chastement sa joue avec un bonheur non dissimulé._

 

_— Tu vois, je savais que ça allait te plaire._

_— Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais._

_— Allez !_

_— A une condition alors._

 

_Il se redresse sur ses coudes pour rencontrer le regard mi-surpris, mi-intéressé de son ami. Un peu d'appréhension dans le fond de son estomac mais c'est le bon moment, il sait._

 

_— J'emménagerai avec toi si tu deviens mon petit-ami._

 

_Il n'a pas non plus le temps de se préparer que celui qu'il aime s'est jeté à son cou, le plaquant de nouveau contre le matelas. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent._

 

_— J'espérais tellement que tu ressentes la même chose. Je t'aime, Matthijs._

_— Moi aussi, Frenkie._  
  


**Tout est plus dur quand tu es parti**  
**Comme dormir par exemple**  
**Être éveillé**  
**Lisant la page disant que tu reviendrais à la maison**  
**Il y a une lumière qui appelle ton nom**  
**Au loin**  
  


Le mois de septembre que Matthijs a tant attendu arrive enfin. Il récupère la clé d'une chambre qu'il partage avec Frenkie, comme toujours, et va l'attendre avec impatience dedans. Nerveux, excité, il a l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans. Pas qu'il en soit si loin.

Quand celui qu'il voulait voir par dessus tout arrive, la peau légèrement halée par le soleil de l'Espagne, son cœur fait un bond.

 

— Dag !

— Hola !

— Ne ramène pas ton espagnol ici par pitié. Je suis sûr que tu ne le parles même pas bien.

— J'ai pris des cours ! Je m'améliore.

 

Le plus vieux a une mine boudeuse et il en profite pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Un frisson étrange le parcoure, comme si ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais après un peu trop de temps séparés, il pourrait presque se demander ce qu'est le "comme d'habitude".

 

— Tu as déjà salué les autres ? J'ai hâte de leur parler !

— Non, non, je te suis.

 

Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Ce n'est vraiment pas qu'une impression.

Son petit-ami semble vouloir passer le moins de temps possible seul avec lui. C'est presque s'il ne le fuit pas. Ils ne se sont mêmes pas embrassés pour se dire bonjour. Que des détails qui lui restent en travers de la gorge.

Mais il ne dit rien. Prétend que tout va bien. Après tout, en quelques mois, force de pratique, il est passé maître en l'art de ravaler ses sentiments pour mieux les ressortir plus tard. Seul de préférence.

Les voilà couchés dans la même chambre le soir.

Insomniaque.

Le pire moment où ça aurait pu arriver. Et ça ne devrait pas arriver car après tout son compagnon est rentré, à la maison, et dort tranquillement à ses côtés. Mais il ne peut pas gérer ses insécurités. Sa douleur.

L'idée d'être séparé une nouvelle fois de lui est nocive. Elle lui fait mal par tous les moyens possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il envisage que ce soit peut-être sa faute. Peut-être que depuis le départ il n'a jamais été assez.

C'est des hypothèses vaseuses et sûrement totalement fausses mais sur le moment elles sont si douloureuses qu'elles semblent trop convaincantes.

Il rejette tout le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Le vase a débordé de contenir trop de sentiments.

Frenkie le découvre là et il n'a plus la force de combattre, de prétendre une fois de plus. C'est inutile de toute façon, il a été vu. La main de celui qui devrait être son petit-ami se pose sur sa joue; ses yeux le scrutent avec inquiétude et ferveur, incapable de trouver ce qu'il a.

Contemplant les débris de leur relation, ouais. Tout va de plus en plus mal. Ou à moins que ce ne soit lui qui aille de plus en plus mal. Sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

 

— Dis-moi, Matthijs ... S'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu comme ça ? La faute à quoi ? Pourquoi ...?

— Ta faute. La tienne, murmure-t-il doucement parce que sa voix est toujours brisée par les sanglots.

 

Son coéquipier a un regard choqué et triste mais il ne dit rien de plus et quitte la chambre. Il s'est attendu à tout sauf ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire abandonner. Les larmes coulent de plus belle.

Il ne dort pas de la nuit. Son (ex)colocataire ne revient pas non plus et le lendemain, il apprend qu'il a demandé à changer de chambre.  
  


**Dix ans seul**  
**(Tu ne le dis pas)**  
**Dix ans seul**  
**(Tu ne le dis pas)**  
**(Tu ne dis rien)**  
  


_Des vacances trop belles pour être vraies. C'est comme ça que Matthijs aurait voulu les appeler. Mais c'est pourtant ce qui se passe actuellement._

_Leur saison avec les Pays-Bas est finie, Frenkie a définitivement signé au Barça et les voilà en repos près de la piscine d'une villa privée réservée pour eux-deux._

_Il profite un maximum du moment. Il sait que cet été est tout ce qui lui reste de temps normal avec son petit-ami. Après, de l'Espagne aux Pays-bas, ce n'est pas non plus la porte d'à côté. Tout juste un peu moins de trois heures en avion._

_Ce n'est pas la fin du monde mais il ne sait pas s'ils trouveront le temps de se rendre visite l'un à l'autre. Après, comme on dit, quand on veut, on peut. Et il veut plus que tout voir celui qu'il aime aussi souvent que possible._

 

_— Tu réfléchis trop._

 

_Il relève sa tête du magazine qu'il a dans les mains pour rencontrer les lunettes de soleil de son camarade plus âgé._

 

_— Pardon ?_

_— Liefde, j'entends tes pensées d'ici. Tu t'inquiètes du futur._

_— ...Vrai._

 

_Il pousse un petit soupir, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Frenkie se lève soudainement, un air taquin sur le visage, pose ses lunettes de soleil de côté et vient s'asseoir sur son bassin._

 

_— Un de ces jours, tu m'écraseras._

_— C'est ça, c'est ça. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'inquiète._

 

_Son néerlandais prend soin d'allonger son torse sur le sien, comme sur une serviette de plage. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'électrifie. Il a du mal à contenir le genre de pensées qui lui viennent maintenant._

_Genre embrasser voracement son petit-ami avant de le débarrasser vite, très vite, de ce ridicule caleçon qui lui sert de maillot de bain._

 

_— Le temps passe trop vite non ? Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes déjà ici depuis deux semaines._

 

_Le doigt qui retrace le contour de sa mâchoire le fait un peu perdre ses moyens et il déglutit, pas sûr de comment continuer._

 

_— Qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine après celle-là. Et que tu vas t'en aller._

_— N'y pense pas alors._

_— Et tu comptes m'en distraire comment ?_

_— J'ai bien des manières._

 

_Et quand son petit-ami enlève de lui-même son short pour se retrouver totalement nu devant lui, il hausse un sourcil._

 

_— En plein air ?_

_— Non, répond-il avec malice avant de rentrer dans la piscine. Dans l'eau._

_— Oh. Nouveau._

_— Mais j'aime innover._

 

_Matthijs hausse les épaules mais finit par le suivre et se déshabiller entièrement pour aller le plaquer contre la paroi de la piscine et l'embrasser de plus belle, avec une joie qu'il ne cache pas à son partenaire._

_Alors qu'il dérive dans son cou d'une pâleur délicate qu'il s'empresse de marquer de rouge et de violet, son amant lui offre après un gémissement rauque :_

 

_— Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement._

 

_Ces mots ... qu'il ne dit plus maintenant. Ces mots déclarés tant de fois ont-ils même encore une signification aussi forte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne les lui dit plus ? Ne les lui destine plus ? C'est fort, ça le brise._

 

_— Je t'aime aussi. Je ..._

 

_Sa voix s'étrangle un instant sans qu'il ne s'arrête pour autant._

 

_— Liefde, pardonne-moi, c'est ma fa-_

 

_Il le fait taire en l'embrassant. Il ne veut pas l'entendre s'excuser encore une fois et le retenir à ses côtés. Il doit le laisser s'en aller. Peu importe où il va. Le laisser libre. Même si-_

_Même si ça veut dire se condamner à souffrir de son absence._  
  


**Tout est plus dur quand tu es parti**  
**Comme dormir par exemple**  
**Être éveillé**  
**Lisant la page disant que tu reviendrais à la maison**  
**Tout est plus dur quand tu es parti**  
  
  


Ils font des matchs avec une certaine distance entre eux. Matthijs est seul dans sa chambre et a du mal à se reposer correctement une nuit de plus. Le temps passe trop vite une nouvelle fois. Tous leurs coéquipiers remarquent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il est étonné quand il trouve Memphis à sa porte le jour suivant. Ce dernier a clairement son sac d'affaires avec lui.

 

— J'ai accepté l'échange. Mais vous devriez réellement arranger les choses entre vous.

— Je ne sais pas si ... je peux faire quelque chose.

— On peut toujours faire quelque chose. Ou au moins plus qu'on ne le croit.

 

Vraiment ? Quels conseils qui l'éclairent, franchement. Il croit qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir personne dans sa chambre.

Après une journée à s'entraîner pour leur prochain match, il est épuisé et a des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Il s'effondre assez rapidement sur son lit et sombre tout aussi vite.

Il a un cri qui sort de sa gorge lorsqu'il se réveille. En sueur et paniqué, il met quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il se trouve et même ainsi ce n'est pas suffisant pour calmer la terreur qu'il éprouve.

Ses émotions sombres semblent s'être personnifiées et c'est si douloureux, si intense, trop réel pour qu'il se sente bien. Il se lève mais est si faible qu'il finit par trébucher et tomber par terre, faisant trop de bruit pour que son compagnon de chambre ne soit pas réveillé.

 

— Ow. Matthijs, tu- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Il entend ensuite la porte claquer. Seul de nouveau, il s'allonge. Sa vision est un peu floue mais surtout tachetée de noire. Il essaye de se concentrer sur sa respiration qui est laborieuse. Ses oreilles sifflent.

Frenkie. Frenkie, s'il te plaît- ... j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie. Viens.

Comme deux bras forts entourent son cou et qu'une chevelure blonde entre dans son champs visuel, il comprend que son appel silencieux a été entendu. Il resserre l'étreinte plus fort, respirant cette odeur si familière.

 

— Je suis là, je suis là, Liefde. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. N'écoute que moi. On y va. Inspire, expire ... doucement.

 

Les yeux fermés, il suit la voix de son petit-ami. Petit à petit, il peut respirer de nouveau normalement et bien qu'il ne se sente toujours pas très bien, il va mieux que tout à l'heure.

 

— Tu ne peux toujours pas dormir ?

— Non, désolé, je ... je n'y arrive pas.

— OK. Juste pour ce soir. Une dernière fois.

 

Quoi ? Dernière fois ? Est-ce que après c'est la fin ? La fin de tout ? La fin d'eux-deux ? Non, pas déjà ?

Son coéquipier l'entraîne avec lui sur le lit et le garde dans ses bras. Sa tête contre son torse, il se sent calme pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il sent sa main qui dessine des cercles dans son dos.

 

— Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais c'est nocif, un poison. On se fait du mal, l'un l'autre. On gâche ce qu'on a de plus précieux; notre amour. C'est pourquoi, on doit se quitter. Je ne veux pas te blesser plus, Mat.

 

Les mots ont été posés.  
Il inspire brusquement, les larmes aux yeux qu'il retient.

La nuit passe trop vite. Il regrette presque d'avoir dormi cette fois. La fin de leur monde n'arrive pas exactement tout de suite. Elle arrive réellement après le dernier match et qu'ils se quittent. L'un pour retourner aux Pays-Bas, l'autre en Espagne.

 

— Tu resteras mon meilleur ami malgré tout, Matthijs, murmure Frenkie à son oreille alors qu'ils s'étreignent à l'aéroport. On s'appelle plus tard ?

— Ouais ... ouais. Sûrement.

 

Plus tard.

Quand exactement ?

Son cœur est serré dans sa poitrine. Ou bien en mille morceaux. Il ne sait pas exactement. Une seule certitude continue de flotter dans son esprit alors qu'il regarde son dos s'éloigner puis disparaître dans la foule.

Il l'aime.

Il l'aime tellement, tellement.

Cela peut sembler idiot comme résonnement parce qu'il est jeune, parce qu'il lui reste encore des choses à vivre, des gens à rencontrer, à dix-neuf ans. Mais voilà.

Il avait choisi Frenkie, l'avait épinglé comme "l'homme de sa vie". Il se serait vu sans mal revivre avec lui un jour, à temps plein. Plus tard, bien plus tard, quand ils se seraient retirés. Peut-être même se retrouver dans un même club. Revivre un quotidien. Se marier.

Il le choisit encore. Mille fois s'il le faut. Il peut le choisir encore et toujours. C'est l'amour dévastateur, un véritable feu qui ne s'est pas essoufflé.

Alors il fait comme son ex-petit-ami a fait lorsqu'il a du exprimer ses sentiments, parler d'une décision dure, se confier à lui.

Il prend un stylo et du papier et commence à écrire.

Il écrit, rature, écrit ...  
  


**Alors que notre maison s'enflamme**  
**Il est seulement temps de graviter**  
**Nous restons juste là pensant que c'était nous**  
  
  
  


_F̶r̶e̶n̶k̶i̶e̶_ _, Liefde,_

 _J'ai décidé que la meilleure méthode de me confier à toi serait de te destiner à mon tour une lettre._  
_Beaucoup de choses que je dois te dire, j'ai peur que cette lettre ne suffise pas._ _R̶i̶e̶n̶ ̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶f̶f̶i̶r̶a̶ ̶j̶a̶m̶a̶i̶s̶_ _Ça ne sera jamais assez de mots mis sur ces quelques mois si horribles._

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, cela ne l'a jamais été. C'est la mienne._  
_J'ai voulu te préserver de ce que je ressentais, de tout ce qui se passait en moi et ça a fini par nous détruire._  
_Je te l'avoue._  
_Je n'ai pas bien vécu ton départ, c'est vrai._  
_Mais ça aurait pu en rester là si au moins je t'avais dit comment je me sentais._  
_Pardonne-moi._  
_C'est dur de rester dans notre appartement parce que j'y ai beaucoup de souvenirs avec toi. Trop._  
_J'ai eu du mal à dormir et ces crises d'anxiété recommencent parfois._  
_J'arrive à les calmer._  
_Ce n'est pas le pire dans le fait d'être éloigné de toi. Tu me manques beaucoup, tout chez toi me manque._  
_J'avais mal au cœur, je redoutais nos appels parce que j'avais peur que tu vois que je n'allais pas bien._  
_Tu imagines ? Je continuais à prétendre même devant toi._  
_En vérité j'avais peur que je puisse te déranger, que si tu vois que je n'allais pas bien tu t'inquiètes._  
_Je voulais gérer ça moi-même._  
_La vérité c'est que j'ai toujours eu peur que ton départ soit significatif de la fin de notre relation._  
_J'avais peur que ces appels deviennent plus rares jusqu'à disparaître, j'avais peur que tu te lasses de moi, imprégné de ta vie à Barcelone._  
_Je craignais trop de choses sans voir que je ne pouvais pas tout gérer moi-même._  
_Ça a atteint un paroxysme en cette fin d'été et tu m'as vu. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester faux face à toi. C'est impossible._  
_Mais je dois te le dire quand même._  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre. Tu vas dire que je suis trop jeune. C'est vrai, peu importe combien je le veux, quelques années nous séparent._  
_Mais je te choisis encore, Frenkie. Tu es celui que j'aime._  
_Je ne sais pas si tu le ressens toi aussi, ce lien unique entre nous. Ce feu qui me déchire et que je veux laisser me consumer._  
_Pour toi._  
_Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ?_  
_Fais-le moi savoir je t'en prie._  
_Dis-moi que malgré la distance les sentiments persistent et que ce n'est pas trop tard._  
_S'il te plaît, Liefde._

 _Matthijs._  


**Alors que notre maison s'enflamme**  
**Il est seulement temps de graviter**  
**Nous restons juste là pensant que c'était nous**  
  


Si Matthijs hésite à envoyer la lettre. Il finit évidemment par le faire. Il se pousse à le faire. À briser son silence. Il n'arrive cependant pas à savoir si Frenkie l'a reçu ou non, ce qu'il en a pensé.

Alors, il continue de vivre. Un cœur brisé, aussi brisé soit-il, ça n'empêchera jamais de continuer à avancer. Le temps l'aidera à aller mieux. Pour l'instant c'est toujours douloureux. Est-ce que ça laissera une cicatrice ?

Il ne dévie pas de sa route et se concentre sur ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : jouer. Libéré des mots qui ont pesé si lourd en lui, il recommence à vivre. N'est plus constamment faux. Il n'oublie pas, il n'oublie jamais.

Le goût des lèvres de celui qui a été son petit-ami, leurs longues étreintes, son sourire, ses mots, son rire, sa manière de se mettre en colère ou de venir lui sauter dessus, le serrer dans ses bras, quand il marque un but, faute de pouvoir l'embrasser. Plein de petites choses qu'il a collectées précieusement.

Il sort avec des coéquipiers et amis quand ils ont des soirées, vont en boîte, sourit de nouveau aux blagues vaseuses qui sont faites et comprend enfin que le vide qu'il ressent sur le terrain, à ses côtés, ne s'effacera pas. Il l'accepte.

Plus d'un mois passe sans nouvelles. Il avoue n'avoir pas chercher à recontacter son meilleur ami et ce dernier a fait de même. De plus, que dire ?

"Tu as lu ma lettre ?" "Tu ne veux plus me revoir ?" "Est-ce que c'est vraiment terminé ?"

Des questions qui lui font parfois peur. D'une certaine manière, il a l'impression que ce n'est pas fini, que rien n'est terminé. C'est bizarre. Il croit que l'espoir n'est jamais réellement parti. Il est toujours enfoui quelque part au fond de lui.

Niveau foot, il réalise un début de saison encore meilleur que l'année dernière. Il s'est définitivement éveillé et est motivé à repousser ses limites plus loin, toujours plus loin. Et l'occasion arrive.

Puisqu'ils disputent un match contre le FC Barcelone.

Il s'y est préparé normalement. Et le jour final, il réalise enfin ce que ça veut dire. Jouer contre le club de Frenkie. Celui qui a disparu de sa vie depuis presque un mois et demi.

 

— Prêt ? lui demande Donny alors qu'ils sont dans le tunnel, à quelque pas de la pelouse.

 

Il déglutit avant de respirer profondément, juste pour noyer sa propre nervosité. Pensant le match comme n'importe quel autre.

 

— Oui.

 

Il est déterminé. Son ami a un petit sourire en le voyant comme ça et tape dans son dos.

Son ex-coéquipier ne rentre pas tout de suite sur le terrain. C'est à la soixante-dixième minute qu'il fait son entrée et malgré l'afflux d'émotions dans sa poitrine, il reste impassible, professionnel.

Puis ça se finit. 2-2. Bien, sa motivation a payé. Il est fier d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout et bien qu'il est déçu que celui qu'il aime ne vienne pas lui parler même après le match, il hausse les épaules, un peu douloureux, et finit par rentrer chez lui.

Matthijs fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte que sa porte d'entrée n'est pas fermée à clé. Un voleur ? Ou est-ce qu'il a juste oublié de fermer en partant ?

Ou pas.

Parce que, au milieu du salon, assis sur le canapé, il y a Frenkie qui l'attend, l'air plutôt nerveux, comme incertain.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Euh ... j'ai obtenu la permission de rester un jour de plus.

— Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, tu sais.

 

Il pose son sac juste à la porte de la salle de bain avant de contourner le sofa pour venir faire face à son meilleur ami. Et se fige en remarquant qu'il tient sa lettre à la main.

 

— Oh. Je me demandais si tu l'avais reçue.

— Bien sûr que je l'ai reçue ! J'avais juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Je comprends ton raisonnement. J'ai fini par comprendre. Même si ça nous a fait du mal.

 

Son néerlandais cligne des yeux surpris avant de se relever brusquement, l'air plutôt en colère.

 

— Non ! Non, c'est moi. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu remarquer que tu n'allais pas bien ? Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même, je ... j'ai honte. J'étais supposé être ton petit-ami et je n'ai même pas vu ça.

 

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Sa main vient se poser sur la joue de celui qui est devant lui et la caresse avec douceur.

 

— Je l'ai bien caché je suppose.

— J'étais content que tu aies été honnête avec moi. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. J'avais juste le sentiment que tu me manquais, Mat. Tu me manquais beaucoup. Même après tous ces jours passés loin de toi, je t'aime toujours. Je t'aime tellement.

 

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors que son cœur se soulève d'émotions. Le plus âgé vient le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— Je suis désolé, Frenkie.

— Tout autant que moi, Liefde. Me feras-tu l'honneur d'être de nouveau mon petit-ami ?

— Bien sûr. Je ne refuserais ça pour rien au monde.

 

Ils s'embrassent avec la tendresse et la passion de deux amants qui se retrouvent. Il fait basculer doucement son compagnon sur le canapé. Mais ce dernier pose sa main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

 

— Attends. J'ai quelque chose à faire encore.

 

Intrigué, il regarde son petit-ami se relever et fouiller dans sa poche. Il écarquille des yeux quand il voit ce que contient sa paume. Deux bagues en argent.

 

— Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Pour ça, on est toujours trop jeunes, rit-il en se grattant le cou, légèrement gêné. Mais je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de significatif. Une promesse. Je te reviendrais toujours, Matthijs. Je voulais te le prouver.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de ... Ça me fait plaisir. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci, Liefde, tu ... Je suis plein d'insécurités.

— Je pense que je n'aurais jamais dû douter de notre amour en premier. À peine plus d'un mois a passé et on est là de nouveau. S'il le faut, je prendrais l'avion pour revenir. Je ferais tout pour que ça dure.

— Tu me feras visiter Barcelone ?

— Avec plaisir, mi amor.

 

Un rire de soulagement lui prend à la gorge et Frenkie est de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre dans ce canapé.

Exactement la même position que l'année dernière. Sauf que tout a changé.

Mais tout va bien. À partir du moment où l'on s'adapte au changement, on comprend qu'il était inévitable. Sûr que rien ne sera comme avant. Mais ils sont ensemble. Tout ce qui compte.

Prouvé par les anneaux à leurs annulaires.  


 

 **Il y a une lumière qui appelle mon nom**  
**Au loin**  


 

Frenkie apprécie doucement le soleil matinal sur sa peau alors qu'il rejoint le terrain d'entraînement. Il ne s'est toujours pas totalement habitué à la chaleur qui règne à Barcelone mais ce n'est pas très grave. C'est agréable.

 

— Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à rester un jour de plus dans ton pays ?

 

Il se retourne, surpris de la question, pour trouver Ousmane qui le regarde plutôt interloqué. Il hésite un instant sur quoi dire. Mais ça suffit pour que Luis arrive et frappe l'arrière de la tête du français.

 

— Laisse-le tranquille, tu veux. Je crois que tu as déjà des tours à rattraper de la dernière séance non ?

— Oups.

 

Et juste comme ça, il est débarrassé de son coéquipier aux questions un peu embêtantes. Il remercie l'uruguayen qui se contente d'hausser les épaules.

La pratique se passe bien. Dans une bonne ambiance. Un large sourire se dresse sur son visage tout au long et il est laissé épuisé mais satisfait de sa séance. De retour aux vestiaires, il se douche et se change avant de prendre son téléphone.

Il sourit de plus belle quand il se rend compte qu'il a des messages de Matthijs et s'assoit sur le banc pour y répondre.  
  


Liefde  😍💍  
_Haha. Je sais bien, tu ne m'empêcheras jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais que je t'aime trop pour y arriver. Bon entraînement !_  
  


À Liefde 😍💍  
_Merci, j'ai fini là. Je t'aime aussi_ ❤️  
  


Liefde 😍💍  
_Mange du gâteau que je t'ai fait, ça aide à reprendre de l'énergie (si tu n'as pas déjà tout manger s'pèce de glouton)_ 😌  
  


À Liefde  😍💍  
_À vos ordres, chef ! Prends soin de toi aussi, l'entraînement va commencer non ?_  
  


Liefde 😍💍  
_Oui, c'est ça. Je vais te laisser du coup, à ce soir_ 😉  
  


À Liefde 😍💍  
😉  
  


Il repose son téléphone, jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'anneau qui est sur son doigt et qui, d'une certaine manière, autre que de signifier une promesse, proclame son appartenance à son néerlandais.

 

— À qui est-ce que tu envoies des messages avec un si grand sourire ?

 

Ousmane de retour mais pas seul. Luis est toujours à ses côtés et Gerard n'est pas loin, juste à son casier. D'autres coéquipiers entrent dans le vestiaire en un chassé-croisé.

 

— Oh, personne.

 

Son ami a une mine déçue.

 

— Juste mon petit-ami.

 

Il ne manque pas comment les gens aux alentours se figent et surtout comment le français ouvre grand les yeux de surprise et s'étouffe avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, c'est super long !!! Même moi je me suis surprise à écrire autant, j'étais super inspirée bien que j'ai écrit du coup sur des choses incertaines. Je veux dire, je suis pas voyante, je sais absolument pas où ira Matthijs l'année prochaine donc je l'ai fait rester ...
> 
> Voilà, je voulais le finir bien (pour une fois), et j'espère surtout que ça vous a plus parce que j'étais heureuse de l'écrire ! ^-^


End file.
